


Eternal Damnation

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Character Death, Depressing, Feels, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Sad, Self-Hatred, Tony Feels, mascara warning, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Bucky’s knees hit the ground, the debris biting into his skin. The taste of blood sat heavy on his tongue, choking him. His breath hiccupped and caught in his throat. He wanted to scream, to cry, to curl in on himself andcease,but that wasn’t going to happen. His voice was nowhere to be found, his eyes dry. He could do nothing but stare in horror at the sight before him, pain and agony whipping through his chest like a hurricane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this about sums up my mood right now.

Bucky’s knees hit the ground, the debris biting into his skin. The taste of blood sat heavy on his tongue, choking him. His breath hiccupped and caught in his throat. He wanted to scream, to cry, to curl in on himself and _cease_ , but that wasn’t going to happen. His voice was nowhere to be found, his eyes dry. He could do nothing but stare in horror at the sight before him, pain and agony whipping through his chest like a hurricane.

Tony hadn’t had his suit. Tony shouldn’t have _needed_ his suit. They were just going to grab some coffee. They’d been so busy lately, with the merger SI was doing and Bucky going through the last checks to be cleared for the team. They’d just wanted a few minutes to themselves. That was it. They hadn’t been expecting an attack, hadn’t been expecting Madame HYDRA… and now…

Bucky could sense a presence coming up behind him and knew it was her. It couldn’t be anyone else. Long-nailed fingers combing through his hair confirmed his theory, petting him like he was damned dog. He wanted to turn on her, to make her _pay_ , but his limbs wouldn’t work. His arms hung limp at his sides. He trembled all over.

“My, my, luv, I hadn’t expected you to take to your orders quite so _enthusiastically._ Perhaps you won’t require quite so much retraining as I thought.”

He hated her, hated HYDRA, hated himself… He hoped Steve didn’t try to save him this time around. He didn’t want to be saved. He didn’t deserve it, not after… He still couldn’t tear his eyes away. God, _Tony._ Gorgeous, brilliant Tony, who’d been laughing and teasing Bucky when Madame HYDRA had slipped up behind him to whisper those damning words into his ear. Tony, who hadn’t been watching Bucky, zeroed in on their drinks that’d just come up. Their fingers had still been laced together. He’d never seen it coming.

“Well, we’d better get moving,” Madame HYRDA continued, uncaring for Bucky’s inner turmoil. “Rise, asset.”

Bucky’s body moved as if on its own accord, even as he howled in the back of his mind, locked away. He couldn’t even find the strength to fight the control. What was even the _point_ anymore? He swayed on his feet, but Madame HYDRA smiled at him approvingly.

“Come along, then,” she commanded. “We don’t have much time.”

He turned to follow her as she left. Behind him, laying on the ground, stiller than it’d ever been in life, lay the broken body of Tony Stark. Dead eyes stared at Bucky’s back as he walked away. No, Bucky didn’t deserve to be saved.

**Author's Note:**

> So needless to say life has thrown me a pretty bad way... Here's to tomorrow being a brighter place.


End file.
